


Pinapple latex

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 69, Eating out, F/M, Sex, pinapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward sex between my two favorite investigators.<br/>Warning pineapple references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinapple latex

Having trouble there?" he was half way dressed , wearing boxers of pineapple print, Mado was in her shirt and panties...  
she never saw him more nervous, his hands fumbled should he use his teeth to open the wrapper, what if she gets impatient? don't! she said with a hint of panic, "too late" he ripped it open with his teeth, umm this is the "only one i have shit"

"really Seidou?"

"shut up its my first time" he blurted.

she rolled her eyes, I guess it will have to do....  
he was half hard he was shaking, she approached snatched the condom from his hand.  
Here, can't you do anything right? before he could make a comeback she shoved him on the bed behind him,, she suddenly took Seidou in her mouth, " Mado!" he groaned as he felt her warm mouth envelop him, she bobbed her head, until he hardend. she popped his member out of her mouth, with the condom in hand she rolled it over the tip., until it was unrolled over the shaft. ..

"idiot, do i have to do everything? I had it just fine.... until you...."

Akira pushed him back pinned to the bed her weight resting on his torso,, she undressed, the resumed her position

"so Seidou, you always get the b grade, maybe you can earn an a in this", 

whaaaa? he flustered,,,, he look up as she lowered her hips over his face...  
"be good and eat me, pretend its a pineapple"

.,,, he did as he was told.

she then leaned near his crotch as she had her hips lowered over Seidous face...

she took him in her mouth, he was hard and erect, the latex tasted like pineapple, she lowered her head up and down, trying her best to focus as Seidou navigated her folds.

he leg started to bob upwards ,,,,she didn't push him down she let him ride the wave until she slowed down  
no she didn't want him to cum not yet...

"slowdown i am not done with you."

he could feel her warmth his tongue inside-her folds, after a short bit of time he could start to taste her arousal, she started to grunt.

Seidou was aroused hearing, Akira for the first time, excited but not in an argumentative sort of way.

he continued to lap farther in her folds exploring every inch.

he started deeper his breathing, he was losing himself

she removed his member from her mouth," cum for me, she cooed"....

she bobbed up and down over the tip, then she took him in one hand and started to jerk him switching from gripping him to enveloping him in her mouth....

animalistic nosies, until finally her hard work paid off, he came.

white fluid filled the pineapple flavored latex/ he was dazed riding the wave of the orgasm before she hopped off of his face and unrolled him.......

a bit of semen dripped onto the bed as she removed it from him, "sorry for the mess", .... Mado was humming to herself, "no need to apologize for that, idiot".

"so was it good?" Seidou asked, " hmm b- at best", Seidou was too tired to argue, "but she continued "with practice we can work you up to an A grade".

this was going to be a long night.


End file.
